The News
by Kagedtiger
Summary: [Until the Full Moon] David returns from a month long trip, and Marlo has something important to confess. Has one of them been cheating? There's definitely a misunderstanding somewhere.


The News

**Notes: I do not own "Until the Full Moon." It belongs to Sanami Matoh, and her publishers. I am making no money from this venture.**  
------------------

Marlo was nervous. He had spent all day trying to find something to focus his energy on, but it was no use. Everything he started he would end up leaving half done, standing up and pacing around the huge house, or just sitting and staring into space. Four times now he had gone into the bedroom without meaning to and found himself staring at the bed. Once he had even gotten as far as lying down for a nap, before realizing that he wasn't at all tired.

Kim was watching him with a resigned look. At first he had tried to help, finding Marlo activities, suggesting things he might do. But as Marlo bounced from one area to another, Kim had finally just given up, and waited silently in case something was requested of him. Marlo felt a little bad for troubling the poor kid, but it was not at the front of his mind.

David was. David was coming home today, after nearly a month abroad with his father, healing patients. Marlo was alternately desperately looking forward to seeing him again and dreading their reunion. He knew he had no reason to be nervous, but there was a thought looming over his mind that just would not go away.

Marlo had just picked up a small, elegantly jeweled pen, intending to write something (though he had no idea what), when he heard the doors open downstairs. David. He dropped the pen without a thought and rushed downstairs, but paused halfway down the staircase as he caught sight of the group in the entryway.

David and his father were there, but they were not alone. A beautiful vampiress, tall, with raven-black hair that fell in waves down her back, was talking to Arnet. Next to her was another vampiress, younger, very similar-looking to the other, who was gazing about the mansion curiously. Her eyes fell on Marlo, and she smiled coldly, showing her fangs.

Just then, David caught sight of Marlo and rushed over to him, meeting him midway up the staircase. He swept Marlo off his feet, giving him a deep, lingering kiss. "I missed you," he said softly as they parted.

Marlo smiled a bit despite himself. "I missed you too. But, listen David, there's something very important I have to talk to you about."

David nodded. "Sure, sure. But later. Right now, I have to introduce you." He took Marlo's hand and led him eagerly down the stairs.

"Katherine, Chelsea," he said, "I'd like you to meet my wife, Marlo. Marlo, this is Lady Katherine, and her daughter Chelsea."

Marlo bowed politely, and Katherine and Chelsea echoed the motion. Katherine seemed pleasant enough, giving him a warm look, but as he turned to look at Chelsea, he felt a distinctly hostile vibe. He started.

No one else seemed to notice. "They're friends that Dad met on the trip," David explained. "He invited them to stay for a while."

"Ah," said Marlo, tearing his gaze away from Chelsea. "Welcome. I do hope you'll find your stay hospitable."

"Thank you Marlo," said Katherine. "Now Arnet, _do_ give us a tour of your lovely home."

"With pleasure my dear," Arnet replied, taking her arm. There was something in his tone that made Marlo take a closer look at him, and he found that Arnet had on the most curious expression, happy, and a little bit silly. Not really usual for him.

He was distracted by David turning back to face him. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Marlo gulped. He had wanted so badly ever since The Incident happened to confess to David, but now that his husband was here, he couldn't seem to pluck up the courage. "Well, you see," he started, "while you were gone, I... I..."

"DAVID!" They were interrupted by a shriek from behind them. Chelsea flung herself onto David, draping her arms over his shoulders. "David! Daviddaviddavid! You have to give me a _tour_! Your father is taking Mummy around, and so you need to take _me_!"

Marlo winced at the annoying high pitch of her voice. She sounded like a small, yipping dog. But as annoying as she was, Marlo was slightly relieved that he didn't have to explain to David yet. "You go take care of your guest," he murmured. "We'll talk later."

"Are you sure?" David's look told him that he knew Marlo was hiding something. Marlo had the sudden urge to just blurt everything out, right then, but he swallowed it and looked at the ground.

"Go," he said.

David nodded, and pried Chelsea off of his back. He moved to lead her out of the room, but Chelsea hung back. She stood in front of Marlo, hands planted on her hips, and cocked her head to one side.

"So you're Marlo," she said. Marlo nodded at her. "David told me about your little problem. I'm so sorry. It must be horrible for you to only be able to really please him once a month."

Marlo felt his face growing hot, and glared at her. But it was David who replied.

"Don't be silly Chelsea," he said, grabbing her arm. "Marlo always pleases me, no matter what sex he is." He shot an apologetic look at Marlo, and proceeded to drag Chelsea away.

As they left the room, Marlo let out the breath he had been holding and sat down on the steps. Chelsea, it seemed, was going to be a problem. The comment had seemed innocent enough, as though it might have simply been hurtful out of ignorance. But judging by the look she had given him earlier, Marlo doubted if that was the case.

He went back up to the bedroom, and began to pace; this strategy had been occupying him well enough up until this point. But before long he felt tired, and just sat on the edge of the bed. Depression was creeping around the edges of his emotions, he could tell. The full moon would be coming soon, and he was always most susceptible to emotional fits on that night and right before it. He clamped down on tendrils of sorrow and tried to think about happy things, like David's return. But that inevitably led him back to worrying about his news, and how David would react. He flopped backwards on the bed.

"You look tired," came a voice from the doorway.

He looked up to see David standing there. "I thought you were giving Chelsea the grand tour?" he asked.

David shrugged. "I fobbed her off on Dad. He wasn't too thrilled to have company - he's interested in Katherine, that's why they're here - but I insisted. You seemed really serious, so I wanted to come see what was up." As he spoke, David had been walking towards Marlo, and now sat next to him on the bed, putting an arm around his waist. He turned his head and kissed Marlo's temple. "So, what's up?"

Marlo felt his nervousness come back in full force. He played timidly with a piece of the bedsheet, wringing it with his hand. "Something... happened, while you were gone," he said.

David's eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

Marlo gulped. "I-I'm not sure."

He felt David's hand come up to rub his shoulder reassuringly. Marlo tried to remind himself that this was David, who would drink poison for him, who had offered to wait for him forever. David loved him. David would love him no matter what. It wasn't working; he was still nervous.

"David, while you were gone, I..." He couldn't say it. He just couldn't.

David reached over and took Marlo's hand, rubbing Marlo's knuckles with his thumb. He lifted the hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "It's okay, Marlo. Just say it."

Marlo took a deep breath. "I transformed, while you were gone."

There was a pause from David. Marlo stared down at their joined hands, not wanting to look at his expression.

"I don't get it," David said eventually. "How could you have? There wasn't a full moon while I was gone. I left right after one, specifically so I would be back before the next one."

"I know," said Marlo. "It's-"

"David!"

"Shit," David swore, glancing towards the door. It was his father's voice. He turned to look at Marlo, his expression apologetic.

Marlo sighed. David took his hand from Marlo's and stood. He paused there a moment, stroking Marlo's hair, then bent down to kiss the top of his head and strode towards the door. "We'll continue this later," he said. The door clicked shut behind him.

As it happened, they did not see each other again until Kim came to call Marlo down for dinner.(1) The five of them sat around the dark antique table, Arnet and Katherine next to each other, with Chelsea between David and Marlo.

Marlo mostly picked at his food, not having much of an appetite. David seemed to notice this and kept shooting him glances, although with Chelsea between them, he couldn't really say much.

Arnet and Katherine dominated most of the conversation, and Marlo could see how fond of each other they were. It was actually rather cute to watch their playful banter. Chelsea, on the other hand, was not so cute. She spent the entire meal talking to David, snubbing Marlo as though he didn't exist. And the way she talked, it was like she was trying to imitate her mother's flirtation, only without the other side to keep it up.

Marlo felt hot jealousy rise within him. He never felt it as often anymore since he and David had finally married, and when he did, he was much more able to control it. But Chelsea was really pushing his buttons. He couldn't believe that she had the audacity to flirt with him in front of his wife! It was too much.

At the end of the meal, Arnet suggested to Katherine that they take a stroll out in the moonlight. Katherine seemed pleased by this idea, and the two of them rose and left the room, Katherine hanging lightly on Arnet's arm.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, doesn't it David?" said Chelsea. "I've heard you have a lovely garden around here. Care to show me?"

Marlo felt his patience snap. "Why don't I show you, Miss Chelsea?" he said, his voice syrupy sweet. "I'm sure David is still quite tired from his long trip, and would like to rest a bit. I promise you I'm a very good guide."

Chelsea frowned, obviously not looking forward to taking the romantic trip with Marlo instead of David, but as it had been her idea in the first place, it was difficult for her to back out now. "Fine," she said, not sounding very enthusiastic at all.

Marlo smiled grimly and led her out to the garden. He glanced over his shoulder as they were leaving the room, and David flashed him a grateful smile.

The garden was indeed amazing; it was several hundred years old, and the trees that lined the path had been given nothing but the best care since they were seedlings. All of the plants had been carefully tended, not only for beauty, but for use as well. Many of the medicines that the Vincents used were grown right here in their own garden. In the moonlight, everything shone with silver highlights, glistening like stolen treasure. It was terribly romantic. Marlo wished that he was out here with David, instead of this dark-haired harpy.

Chelsea set a brisk pace, apparently trying to get the walk overwith as quickly as possible. "You can't get between me and David forever," she said.

Marlo was a little taken aback by her candidness. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he said.

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Please," she said. "You're trying to keep me from taking away your precious David. Don't think you can stop me. I've stolen more faithful men than him before, and David will always be a playboy at heart."

Marlo bristled. "He _is_ my husband. Do you really think it will be so easy to take away a married man?"

"Are you kidding?" Chelsea snorted. "Married men are easier. Besides, you're assuming that he and I haven't slept together already."

Marlo stopped cold. "What are you talking about?"

Chelsea turned to him and smiled darkly. "He didn't tell you? I thought for sure that's why he ditched me on that tour, to explain it to you. Huh. Well, if he's keeping things from you, then this'll be easier than I thought."

Marlo felt his heart beating a mile a minute. He didn't want to admit it, but Chelsea had him scared. "You... you're lying. David wouldn't cheat on me."

"Oh really?" Chelsea raised an eyebrow. "He did when you two were engaged. What makes you think that he wouldn't now? A month is a long time to go without. He welcomed a pleasant, pliable female. You know he can't get what he wants from you. He may fuck you when you're a guy, but he's not gay. He can only make love with a woman, and you're only a woman once a month. So when he found me on the trip, he welcomed the chance to fall into bed with me. And I have a lot more experience being a woman than you do. I know how to give a man pleasure."

There was a cold lump in the pit of Marlo's stomach, and he was having difficulty swallowing. But there was one thing that stuck out to him from her speech.

"David didn't cheat on me when we were engaged."

Chelsea once again turned on the cold, pitiless smile. "You don't think drinking blood from other women is cheating on you?(2) Honey, if you honestly think that blood is the only thing he takes from those girls, then you're deluding yourself. The sweetest blood is the kind you drink in the throes of passion. Not that you'd know, of course, being defective as you are."

"I am not defective!" yelled Marlo, his voice coming a bit too close to a shriek for his liking. "And David doesn't think so either! He loves me!"

"Oh really?" Chelsea smirked. "Ask him to tell you the truth, then. See if he'll admit that he and I slept together on the trip." She took a step closer to him and leaned in, her voice dropping to an intense whisper. "And it was better for him with me, Marlo. It was so much better than it ever is for him with you."

"Liar!" Marlo shouted. He pulled his hand back to strike her, but before the blow connected she transformed into a large black bat. She darted away from him easily and flew off into the night, each beat of her wings seeming to mock him. Marlo stood on the dirt path, watching her go, his entire body shaking with rage and fear.

He stalked back to the house, heart pounding, mind racing. Chelsea couldn't be right. She couldn't. He entered the main parlor and slammed the door shut behind him. She didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, his hand clenched tightly on the rail, and made an effort to get himself under control. David wouldn't do something like that. And besides which, Chelsea was wrong. David liked having sex the most when Marlo was a girl, that much was true. But they weren't exactly celibate the rest of the month. Marlo still remembered how flustered he'd been when David first suggested it. If kissing while he was a guy was bad enough, then how was he supposed to handle sex? But David had taken it in stride like he always did, had reassured him, and eventually talked him into it. And though Marlo would never in a million years admit it to David, he kind of enjoyed the sex better when they were both guys.

For that matter, he hadn't exactly been calm when he woke up next to David the morning after their wedding. It had been awkward, facing him in a different form than the one he'd gone to bed with. But David had been nothing but kind. He had promised Marlo that he loved both bodies very much, and that Marlo being male could never scare him away.

So Chelsea had to be wrong. She had to be lying. David would not do such a thing. He just wouldn't, and that was that. His mind and emotions resolved, Marlo climbed the stairs towards their bedroom.

But as he approached, he heard voices from within. Slowing, he crept quietly to the door. A shaft of light fell from the sliver of distance it was open, and Marlo peered in, using all his stealth to avoid making a sound.

David was in the room, seated on the bed, and Chelsea - that damned woman! - was standing in front of him, looking down.

"-told you already," David was saying when Marlo approached.

Chelsea stepped forward and put a hand on his cheek. "Come on David, there's no reason to be shy. It's not like we haven't done it before. I know you're desperate for a woman."

David brushed her hand away. "No, Chelsea. What we did was a one-time thing. It's never to happen again, you hear me? Marlo-"

"Marlo wants you to be happy," Chelsea interrupted. "And besides, I know you don't really care about what he thinks. If you did, you'd have told him about the time you and I had sex."

Marlo caught his breath.

"Marlo doesn't need to know about that."

And felt his heart plummet to his feet. No. No, no, no _way_ it was true! It couldn't be. No, David wouldn't...

But he had. He _had_!

Marlo took a step backwards. Then another. He wasn't sure what to think, how to feel. He just didn't want to be here anymore. He needed to get away. He needed to-

Before he knew it he was running, flying through the hallways of the house, not even sure where he was going. He felt hot tears waiting, ready to fall, but he held them back mercilessly. He cursed the full moon, for making him so weak. He cursed his blood, for putting this stupid curse on him, cursed the yam tribe for ever existing, cursed David, for lying, cursed himself, for ever falling in love with such a playboy.

Coherent thoughts fled him, leaving only a raging sorrow. He closed his eyes, not even sure anymore if he was moving, or if he had stopped, or where he was.

He allowed himself to slide to the floor, felt in the back of his mind that it was stone. He made sure to bury his head in his arms and muffle all sounds as completely as possible before letting the sobs take over his body.

And what made it worse, what made it so much worse, was that he had never told David his news. David didn't know. While he was up there, probably succumbing to Chelsea's seductions, he had no idea that Marlo was down here, crying, with this burden that he still carried. He had had no idea on his trip, when he was lying with that- that _harlot_, that Marlo was- Marlo was-

Marlo sniffed and pulled his arms tighter around himself, holding in the pain. God, it hurt so much.

Dimly, he began to be aware of his surroundings. He had some how made his way down to the wine cellar it seemed, and the dim light of the candles flickered over damp grey stone, illuminating rows and rows of dark, glistening bottles. The firelight seemed to dance on them, picking out highlights that grew and shrank, writhing like tortured souls.

Marlo caught another glint out of the corner of his eye and glanced down. The small diamond on the ring on his left ring finger glistened up at him mutely. It had been a gift from David on their quarter-century anniversary. That had been a while ago - they would soon be celebrating their first half-century.

Marlo remembered clearly the day that David had given him the ring. His husband had been almost flippant about it. "It's just a trifle," he had said. "It seems silly to mark off twenty-five years when we have countless centuries of being together ahead of us. This is a mere formality."

Marlo had thought it was sweet, in a David sort of way.

The rich crimson wine bottles brought forth another memory, of the time Marlo had accidentally drunk a glass of cursed wine. David had promised him then that no matter what, he would always wait for Marlo. He would wait forever if necessary. So what was a single month? Could it possibly have been so trying for him?

A sneaking suspicion began to work its way into Marlo's mind. Something was not quite right about Chelsea's story. It didn't sound like David, not even like the old playboy David. Besides which, Marlo suddenly remembered, David's father had been with him. He would never have gotten away with something like that.

Unless Arnet was so infatuated with Katherine that he encouraged his son to become close to her daughter.

But no, Arnet wouldn't do that. Regardless of how he sometimes acted, David's father was a very honorable man. He would never have let his son cheat on someone that he was married to. So...

So, at the very least, David deserved a chance to explain himself, didn't he? It wasn't fair to be jumping to conclusions. After nearly fifty years, Marlo owed him that much, didn't he?

But... Marlo glanced up towards the stone steps that led up from the wine cellar. Fear gripped at him, clawing, and for a second he couldn't breathe. But after a while it passed, and the steps were still there. Marlo stood, still shaky, and leaned against the stone wall. It felt cool and pleasant against his forehead, and so he stayed there, letting it soothe him, until the harsh texture began to grow uncomfortable.

Then, finally, he turned towards the stairs and started up.

He had gotten as far as the main staircase towards the upper floor of the house when he met Chelsea coming back down. She looked rather miffed, and scowled at him as she passed, but thankfully, she did not say anything. If she had, Marlo wasn't sure that he would have had the courage to continue. But he did, climbing the stairs with persistance, hesitating only when he placed his hand on the doorknob to their bedroom.

'I have to confront him,' he thought. 'If I don't, then I'll never be able to tell him my other news. And he has to know about that.' The thought was not very comforting. 'Maybe he won't even be there anymore,' he half-hoped.

He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

David was there, lying on the bed, an open book in front of him. When Marlo entered the room he looked up and shut it with a small thump, looking vaguely worried. Marlo's conviction wavered, but he was inside the room now and there was no backing down.

David sat up and patted the space next to him, but Marlo remained standing, the doorknob still clasped behind him. He turned his head to the side, staring at the door to the balcony. "David, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot," said David.

"Did you sleep with Chelsea?"

There was a pause. Then; "How did you know about that?"

Marlo choked. "So when were you planning on telling me?"

"I guess I wasn't." David's voice was sheepish. "It didn't really seem that important."

Marlo struggled past his rage to find words. "Not important! So- so while I was home this past month, scared, not knowing what to do, you were out screwing someone else, and you didn't think that was important enough to tell me!"

With no warning at all, David was in front of him, his hands on Marlo's shoulders. "No!" He shook him lightly, which made Marlo look up into his eyes. "No, Marlo, I would never. Is that what you heard? No. I slept with her a long, long time ago. Back during the ten years you were away. It wasn't even a big thing, just a little one-time fling. And then later, when you and I were engaged, I went and drank her blood one time, before I promised you I wouldn't. But I haven't slept with her since that first time, I swear. I wouldn't do that to you, Marlo, I wouldn't!"

Marlo couldn't find words to speak, so great was his relief. To his shame, he discovered that he was crying again. David put his arms around Marlo and drew him close, hugging him tightly. "I love you," he said softly. "I'd never want to hurt you."

Marlo nodded against his shoulder and took deep breaths until his sobs came to a shuddering halt. David took his hand and led him over to the bed, sitting down against the headboard and pulling Marlo to lean against his chest.

"So, what got you so scared while I was gone?" David asked, his breath warm against Marlo's neck. "Does this have something to do with what you said about transforming while I was gone?"

Marlo nodded. "While you were gone, I transformed on the night of the new moon. I was terrified; I didn't know what was happening. So I called my mother, thinking she would know. David, I'm..." He stopped and pulled out of David's arms, turning around to face him so he could look into David's eyes. "I'm pregnant."(3)

David looked shocked. Marlo sat back on his heels and continued. "My mother told me that in the Yam tribe, when one of the werewolves gets a female pregnant, they start transforming more and more often. First it's at the halfway mark, on the new moon. Then it starts to be quarterly, at all the half-moons. Then more and more often until finally, before the birth, I'll just stay a female until after the baby is born."

"So... so... we're going to have a baby?"

Marlo nodded.

Then he started as he was swept up in an enormous hug. "That's wonderful!" David crowed. "Marlo! That's great news!"

"It is?" Marlo asked uncertainly.

"Of course it is!" David paused, backing off a bit. "Isn't it?"

"Well..." Marlo was a little surprised by David's enthusiasm; he hadn't quite expected that reaction. "I mean, we're kind of young, aren't we? My parents had been married nearly 400 years before they had me."

David leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I keep telling you Marlo, don't worry about time. You and I are going to be together forever. It's not one of our concerns."

Marlo smiled slightly and leaned forward, pressing his head against David's chest. "Thank you."

David kissed his hair. "For what?"

"For not freaking out."

"Never." Marlo could tell from his tone of voice that David was smiling. "Have you told anyone?" David asked after a moment.

"Just my mother and you," Marlo replied. "After she told me what it was, I asked her not to say anything to anyone. I wanted you to be the first to know, and I wanted to make sure that I was the one to tell you."

David pulled him closer. "I'm glad."

For a moment Marlo just relaxed, listening to David's heartbeat under his ear. His nervousness had melted away, now that the burden of his news had been lifted. But there was still a thought that disturbed him.

"Chelsea was the one who told me that you'd slept with her. She said it had happened on the trip."

David snorted. "She was trying to get you away from me. I'm telling you, that girl is scary. She's been trying to get her claws in me ever since we met up with her. Luckily, she came up here again tonight, trying to seduce me, and I just told her flat out that she had no chance in hell. I'm in love with you. She didn't exactly take it well, though."

Marlo chuckled. "So that's why she looked so angry stomping out of here."

David stroked Marlo's hair idly. "I'm going to tell my father that if he wants to see Lady Katherine, he's going to have to do it without bringing her daughter along." A smile quirked his lips. "After all, we have to take good care of you and make sure you don't get too much stress. It wouldn't be good for the baby." Marlo looked up, and David beamed back at him. "I can't wait to tell everyone. My father first."

Marlo nodded, then yawned. He snuggled closer to David. "Sure," he said, "but tomorrow, okay?"

David rested a hand lightly on the back of Marlo's neck.

"Tomorrow," he agreed.

- THE END -

(1) Not sure if Vampires have to or can eat in this universe, but they can obviously drink wine, so I'm assuming that a meal would not be out of place, at least for formality's sake. Marlo especially, as half werewolf, would probably have to eat something.

(2) I assume this did happen at least once, with the comment in the end of the first volume where Marlo asks him to explain why he was out all night.

(3) Yeah, yeah, I know, MPreg. Eeeew. :rolls eyes: Keep in mind that the whole reason the Yam tribe transforms in the first place is so that they can breed. So this is kind of implied.

Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.  
or  
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author.


End file.
